Compass
by uRufu-chwan
Summary: My first fic. It's Luffy x Vivi. Suck in summaries. Just read it.


Yay yay! My first fic! I'm so happy because I finally finish this fic. It took a month for me to write it, I was busy with my new Science Class and I had so many works to do. But here it is!

It's about my favorite couple, Luffy X Vivi. Oh yes, I'm Indonesian and not very good in English, so please tell me if there're some grammatical or vocabulary errors. It will help me to improve my English. Sooo… Enjoy it! And please review!

Disclaimer : Oda-sama owns One Piece. Not me.

Compass

Luffy sat on Nami's tangerine grove. The warm ocean wind caressed his hair softly, with his straw hat hung on the back of his head. He gazed at the blue ocean with silent. That blue ocean. It reminded him with her blue hair, her beautiful wavy long hair. He missed the softness, the scent of her hair. He really wanted to touch it, to caress it. Vivi. The girl whom he made a promise with. Luffy missed her so much. It has been 2 years since he left Alabasta.

_- Flashback -_

"We will leave tonight, Vivi." Nami said.

"Heh?! Tonight?! Why tonight?! " Vivi surprised.

"Listen Vivi, we can't stay for any longer here. You know we're the wanted pirate."

"Marimo's right, Vivi-chan. If we stay any longer, the Marines will catch us and your country will get many problems because of keeping us." Sanji added (with annoyed-look from Zoro).

Vivi bent down and squeezed her skirt.

"I-I see... Minna… What should I do now?" she asked with confused expression on her face.

"Come with us, Vivi!" Luffy said with his usual smile.

"Yes! Come with us!" Chopper also said happily.

"B-but I…" Vivi didn't continue her words.

Luffy just stared at her.

"I understand, Vivi. Tomorrow noon you'll have your first speech in front of your peoples, right? If you want to go with us, we'll wait you at the Eastern Port at noon." Nami explained her plan.

"We're Pirate, so that's the best invitation we can give." Sanji added again.

"I understand." Vivi said.

And the Mugiwara started to pack their belongings. Vivi only stared without a word. Suddenly, Luffy approached her.

"Vivi, can we talk?"

"U-uh? Okay." she was a little surprised.

"Yosh. Minna! I will talk for a while with Vivi. Can we leave you guys?"

"Alright then." Usopp answered.

"Don't take too long." Nami said when she was packing The King's books into her bags.

"Don't do anything stupid with my sweet Vivi-chwan, Luffy." Sanji clenched his fist.

"I won't." he grinned. "Let's go, Vivi."

"H-hai."

Vivi followed Luffy by his side. She blushed when Luffy took her hand to his grip. He made their way to the Palace balcony. When they arrived, he released his tight grip for her hand.

"Yep. Here we are."

"Why do you choose this place?"

"Because I like the view from here."

"I see."

And then they both were silent. The chill air made her shiver. She hugged her arms.

"Are you cold?" Luffy asked.

"Yes. I mean no. I mean.. yes, but I like here."

"You don't want to go inside?"

"No. Thank you."

Another silent moment. They gazed at the view. The Alabasta in night was beautiful with the moon and the stars shone above it.

"Luffy-san?"

"Mmmh?"

"Thank you very much."

"For what?"

"For saving me, for saving Alabasta, I mean for everything."

"I see. Well, I did that because it was my obligation."

"Your obligation?"

"My obligation for saving you, to stop your tears."

"Why was it your obligation?"

"Because you're my nakama, right? That's the obligation being nakama." He said with smile.

"Luffy-san…" she blushed. She knew that Luffy had accepted her to be his nakama. He said it clearly before when they were fighting at the desert. Vivi was too much worry about people's life, and didn't want even one people to die. Luffy didn't like her way of think. Everybody would die for sure, he said. She couldn't fight alone. She must fight with them. She must try to risk their own life, too. They were her nakama. His words made her cry and realize that she wasn't alone. She had nakama that would give their own life for fighting with her. Yes, his words had made her realize. But… when Luffy said it again tonight.. and there were only Luffy and her alone.. she couldn't avoid her blush. She turned her head down.

"Mmm? What's wrong?"

"N-nothing. Just… thank you, Luffy-san."

"You're welcome." he gave his usual grin. "Oh yes, thank you for keeping my hat when I passed out.. and for those delicious dinner."

"You're welcome." she giggled.

He let her giggled and also grinned for himself. But suddenly, he realized something and stopped his grin.

"You won't come, right?" he said with flat tone.

She stopped her giggles.

"W-what?"

"You won't come." he repeated.

She was surprised.

"W-why did you say that? Is it your purpose for bringing me here?"

"Yes."

"You… Why did you say that? Why do you think I won't come with you?" she looked hurt.

"Because I can see it in your eyes." Luffy turned his head and looked her in the eyes. "You are confused."

"Confused?"

"For choosing your country, or us."

"I…" she couldn't answer him. She was indeed confused.

"It's… not that I don't want to go with you. Actually I really want to sail with you again… facing the new adventures that have waited for us. But I…"

"You're a Princess. I understand." He cut her.

"I have responsibilities for this country. I can't just leave it and go with you…" she said. Her eyes filled with tears.

"So you won't come?"

"I… haven't decided it yet. Like you said, I'm confused." she started crying and covered her face with her palms. It hurted him to see her like that. He had seen her crying a lot before, and he didn't want to see even a single tear coming out from her eyes again.

"Hey… Don't cry…Please…" he touched and rubbed her shoulders. It didn't stop her. He didn't know what to do that time, but then he pulled her into his embrace and stroked her smooth hair.

"Vivi… Please stop… I don't like to see you crying again…"

He didn't see it, but Vivi blushed between their embrace. She didn't expect it would happen. It stopped her sob successfully. She then hugged his waist back.

"Finally… I guess that's the way to stop a girl from crying." he said innocently. She laughed for response.

"Maybe."

They kept hug each other, until Luffy said that three sacred words from his lips.

"I love you, Vivi."

She was too surprise to response. She could only blushed, heavily. "_W-what did he just say??"_

"I love you, Vivi." he repeated it again. "That's why I really want you to come with me."

He moved his hands from her shoulders and her hair to her blushed cheeks.

"I want you to be my future Pirate Queen." And with those words coming from his lips, he leaned forward to her lips, and stopped only a centimeter from her lips.

"My Pirate Queen."

He brushed his lips on hers, softly. Pouring all of his feelings into his kiss. Vivi's eyes widen by the contact. The feeling of his lips brushed against her lips was so wonderful. It was her first time and also Luffy. Enjoying the moment, she closed her eyes and kissed him back. After several minutes, they broke for the air.

"I… I…" she was speechless.

"It was wonderful." Luffy gave his comment.

"Yeah. It was wonderful… and it was my first kiss."

"Really? Me too! Wow… I'm glad to be your first."

"Me too."

They didn't break the eye contact since their kiss. They kept their position like that. Luffy wrapped his arms around her neck and Vivi wrapped her arms around his waist.

"I love you too."

"W-what?"

"I love you too, Luffy-san."

"Really?"

"Uh-uh. I just realized it when you were saving me from falling from atop the Palace. You said to me that I couldn't give up and then you caught me. You said you could hear voice very loud and clear. At that time I just realized that from the beginning I've already fallen in love with you."

"Wow. I didn't know that my words could make you realize such a thing. I'm awesome, aren't I?" he laughed wholeheartedly.

"Yes, you are." she giggled because of his innocence.

Then he hugged her again.

"Thank you, Vivi."

"You're welcome."

He didn't want her to leave him. He loved her too much.

"So… what's your decision?"

"I haven't decided it." she buried her face to his neck. "I still have time until tomorrow noon, right?"

"Yeah, you're right. Sorry I'm too hurry."

"Mmm… Luffy-san…" she kissed his neck, made him shivered. He kissed her hair, feeling her scent. He knew he wouldn't forget that scent.

"Vivi…" he turned his head to face her. "I must go now. Minna should have prepared our belongings and ready to set out."

"Luffy-san… I don't want to separate with you…" she hugged him tighter, didn't let him go.

"Me too… Well, it'll be your decision tomorrow." he gave up and hugged her back.

"What if… I choose not to come with you? Will you still love me?"

"No, no! Don't do that!" he even hugged her tighter that before.

"But what if?" she forced him to answer her.

He shut for a moment.

"I… Vivi, no matter what decision you'll make, I will still love you."

She smiled between his neck. Her eyes filled with tears again.

"Will you come back, Luffy-san?"

"Of course! When I become a Pirate King, I will come back for you and take you with me no matter what happened!" he declared his promise.

"That's so sweet." she forced herself to not giggle.

"I'm serious! It's my promise!" he took her hands and held them between their chests. "Believe me."

"Luffy-san…" she knew he was serious. "But it will take decades. It's possible that you'll forget me."

"So you don't believe me?"

"I-It's not like that, but.."

"Yeah?"

"Or when you become a Pirate King, it's possible that we're already old or you've already died before you arrive here…"

"If I come here and already old, will you still love me?"

"I-I.. Of course…"

"You sound not sure."

"I'm just… afraid that you'll forget me…"

"Vivi…" he squeezed her hands. "I already told you that you must believe me. I'm a man who always keep his promises. And I love you. So much. I'll come back as soon as possible."

"I understand. Of course I will wait for you."

He grinned happily. "Thanks."

"But that… only if I don't come with you."

"Yeah. You still have time until tomorrow. I'll… We'll wait for you."

"I won't forget."

"Sooooo… It's time for me to go."

"Yeah…"

He let go her hands.

"Luffy-san, can I kiss you one more time? If tomorrow I don't come with you, it'll be our last kiss…"

"How can you read my mind? I also want to kiss you one more time." and then he held her cheeks and kissed her again. It was longer and more passionate than before.

Luffy patched his forehead with her forehead. "I hope it wasn't our last time.."

"Me too."

_- End of Flashback -_

He touched his lips. It still tasted like Vivi. After they were kissing, he brought her to others and then they left. Sometimes he regretted he didn't bring her, but it was her decision anyway. She was a Princess and she loved her country very much. He hoped Vivi still kept his promise and waited for him.

"Ooooii!! Luffy!!" he heard the sniper called for him.

"What are you doing up there?" the little reindeer called for him too.

"Huh? What is it? I've been relaxing up here!"

"Sanji got a new recipe from the previous island and now he's making it for lunch! It smells good!" the sniper answered.

"Really?! Wow, food!!" he stood up and rushed to the kitchen.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The cold night wind blew her face. She gazed at the dark ocean, sat still on the place which was the place where she said goodbye for them for the last time.

_- Flashback -_

"You heard that, Luffy? She already began her speech." Sanji talked to his captain.

"Shut it! It's just her voice! She'll come!"

"Forget it, Luffy. She's a Princess."

"Vivi…" Chopper said with teary eyes.

"_So she chooses not to come."_ he thought sadly.

They began to set sail, but when they were far enough from the port, they heard her yell.

"Minna!!"

"Vivi!" Luffy jumped happily. "See! She comes!"

"Vivi!" Nami looked happy, too.

"Alright! Let's turn the ship back!" Usopp yelled.

The Merry Go became so noisy. They were busy to turn the ship back.

Vivi, on the other side, closed her eyes, inhale deeply, and began to yell again.

"I came… to say goodbye!"

"W-What did she just say?" Luffy shocked for a moment.

"I… can't go with you! Thank you so much for everything! I would like to go on more adventures, but I just love this country too much! So… I can't go!"

Luffy grinned understand. "I see. So it's her decision."

"I…" she began crying, "I'm going to stay here, but… if we ever… meet again… will you call me… your nakama… again??"

"Of course!! We will definitely co-" suddenly Nami's hand shut his mouth and stopped him from yelling.

"Shut it, Luffy! You can't just answer her that loud! The Marines will know about our bond with her and it will caused many troubles for her country!"

Luffy realized it and stopped himself.

"We just can give her a silent goodbye…"

Vivi didn't hear any response. She just thought that they disappointed and didn't want to see her anymore. What made Vivi's heart broke was she thought that Luffy was angry with her and disappointed with her decision. She sobbed until something on the Merry Go caught her eyes.

Those X marks. They lifted their left arms and showed her their X marks. The mark of nakama. She felt so relieved. She understood them that they would always be her nakama and would come back for her. She and Karoo also lifted their arm (and wing), clenched their fist as high as possible toward the sky, showed those X marks, too.

"Luffy-san!! I'll keep your promise! I'll be waiting for you!!"

_- End of Flashback -_

"So I chose my country…" she stroked Karoo's head.

Karoo didn't answer. He was sleeping.

"This place…" she said again, "was the place when I saw them for the last time."

"Karoo… If you were me, what will you choose? Alabasta… or them?"

"Kwak…"

It had been 2 years since they left Alabasta. She missed them so much, especially with that straw hat boy. She held his 300,000,000 Berry bounty poster and stared at his face.

"I miss you so much…" she hugged the poster, tried to imagine that she was hugging him.

"I'm still waiting for you, my Pirate King."

Vivi smiled for the thought of being a Queen for the future Pirate King.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

There is something I want to protect  
I'm going to grow strong here  
so I clench my clenched fist again

I really can't express  
what's most important with words  
I slowly, slowly gazed at you  
from behind just now  
I learned that you're the one  
who decides how you live  
I'm sure your real courage was kindness

I decided I wouldn't cry  
yet the tears wouldn't stop spilling out  
Not because I'm lonely  
Not because I'm sad  
But because you gave me courage

The morning you decided to set out  
I couldn't stop you  
Our paths lead separate ways now  
but I'll believe in you as I go

Surely everyone hurts each other  
for as much as they're alone  
Please don't forget our bond

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

- The End -

Done! So how's it? Like it? Hate it? English errors? Did I ruin the characters? Tell me tell me!! Please help me improve my English!

**Author's note:**

I took some lyrics from "Compass" song by Ai Kawashima. That song is the original soundtrack of One Piece Movie 8: The Desert Princess and The Pirate's Adventures in Alabasta. I also took some dialogs from the movie.  
Why did I name this fic "Compass"? Because I had been inspired from the song. One day when I was listening to this song, suddenly I got the idea to write a fic about Luffy x Vivi. At that time I didn't know the lyric, but somehow I thought that this song could be their's (because this song is beautiful). And after I knew the lyric, I decided that this song must be their theme song V


End file.
